1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for recalculating an analysis report of 3D scan data, and more particularly, to a system and a method for recalculating an analysis report of 3D scan data according to mutually related data in real time when the scan data changes by allowing the defining of mutually common relations between supplemental geometry and various measurements generated from the supplemental geometry or geometric tolerances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, measurement systems using 3D scanners include contact methods that directly contact a measurement object, and non-contact methods obtaining structural information about an object by digitizing a structure captured using imaging equipment.
Measurement systems employing 3D scanners are used to acquire structural information of measurement objects that are fragile when subjected to external pressures or high precision miniature components such as the manufacturing of semiconductor wafer, measuring of precision machinery, and the reconstruction of 3D images. Such measurement processes using 3D scanners first clamp an object to a holder on the 3D scanner, and obtain scan data of the object by scanning the structure of the object through the 3D scanner.
The obtained 3D scan data described above undergoes a predetermined analytic process to produce a report including numerical data and image data that a user can check.
However, such reports of the prior art display various scan results derived from the 3D scan data in the form of simple numerical values and fixed images; and in order to substitute new scan data for the previous, or change the scan parameters of the scan data, the entire operation must be started again from the beginning because there is no connection between the scan data and inspection items for analyzing the scan data.
Due to the above problem, work efficiency is compromised.
Accordingly, when a modification to the scan data of a 2D or 3D object is required, a technique for analyzing the scan data and efficiently and quickly recalculating the analysis results is needed.